Sibling Shenanigans
by DisturbingBunnyRabbit
Summary: The siblings of Hetalia get up to all sorts of mischief together, these are the resulting stories. Starts with America and Canada, will expand to others.


Canada was minding his own business, munching on an apple and walking through his house somewhat aimlessly. He stopped in the doorway of the study and watched his brother swivel to face him on his new office chair.

America reached beneath the chair to locate the lever that controlled the chair's height, fumbling in thin air before finally grabbing it and slowly lowering himself down on the seat. Canada observed this with mild amusement, still enjoying his apple. Just then, America's eyes snapped up to his twin's, and a smirk plastered his face.

"So, figured out my secret plan, huh?" Canada stared back at him with a blank expression.

"Nope." He turned, taking a bite of apple and began to walk away, long used to America's nonsense.

"Aha! -Wait, what?" America paused in pulling out a Nerf gun from underneath the seat and stared dumbfounded at his brother's retreating figure. Canada couldn't help the smile that came to his face at his brother's reaction. America pouted and huffed to himself as he slumped in his seat and swiveled in circles.

* * *

It was evening; canada was on his laptop on the couch, America sitting next to him. All seemed unusually peaceful. And then…

"HAHAHAHAHA, I AM A SILENT KILLER!" America suddenly bounded up and ran out of the room, cackling. Canada wrinkled his brow, confused. Then it hit him. That _scent_.

"OH _GOD_." He held his nose and sprang up from the couch. In the next room, America was still laughing. Canada was quick to get a bottle of Febreze from the bathroom and used it liberally in the area his brother had been. As he heard his brother continue to gloat, he vowed vengeance.

It was later that evening, and in the theater of Canada's mind, the Jaws theme played. He snuck up behind his brother, whose face was glued to his computer screen, Doritos bag in hand. He raised the bag, giggling at the last moment. But as Alfred turned, it was too late.

_WHAP_

"AUGH. What the hell?!" America raised his arms to protect himself as he was pelted over and over with the bag of processed snack product. Canada was laughing like a mad man at this point, and the blows only stopped when America managed to wrench the bag from him. America stared at the bag in horror.

"You MONSTER! They're all broken up! Oh my God, you evil, horrible, vile, cruel _monster!_ Why? How could you do that to my poor Doritos?" Canada clutched his stomach, pointing and laughing. America sniffed and glared at him as he clutched the bag in his arms.

"Mark my words, I _will _get my vengeance! At some point in time, you will need money to buy a moose or something, or whatever Canadians buy, and I won't give you any! Just wait!" Canada scoffed. America was the one always borrowing money; whenever they were out together, he spent it all on something stupid and then whined he was hungry and needed cash to buy something to eat.

Canada settled once more on his laptop, and passed some peaceful time scrolling through web pages, when America meandered over. Canada glanced at him suspiciously. America tried to keep up an innocent face while he turned around. Canada didn't let him get any further; he jumped up, laptop in hand.

"You will not!" America laughed.

"Will not what?" He followed him around the room. Canada set down his laptop, grabbing the still nearby can of Febrez and spraying his brother, who screamed and retreated. Next there ensued a battle consisting of farting and Febrez spraying lasting ten minutes. The air was heavy with fumes, and both of them were gagging.

"Please…Al…enough…just stop already." Canada sputtered.

Reluctantly, America agreed. The battle would come to an end. For now…

* * *

**A.N.)** Silly idea that popped up due to my own antics with my brother. I hope to upload more chapters in the future, with different pairs/groups of siblings interacting. But the uploads will probably be irregular. If you have any ideas/request, feel free to share them in the reviews, and I might use your idea. (With credit, of course)


End file.
